Haunted
by Paintedwings77
Summary: After the Dalek asylum, Amy did not take Rory back, she hopped into the TARDIS and told the Doctor to just go. After departing the TARDIS takes Amy & the Doctor to an old dusty cellar where the Ghost Adventures team is investigating a haunting & soon everyone finds themselves running from not only old angry ghosts but a much older & terrifying foe. Romance heavy GA/Doctor Who XOver
1. Chapter 1 - Run

**Haunted**

**Timeline: This story happens after "Asylum of The Daleks".**

**Run**

_Ghosts are not real. There is always a logical explanation to what appears to be a ghost. Whether it is an echo left from long ago, or the Gelth; a once-corporeal alien race until they were devastated by the Time War. Ghost could be someone or something from another dimension trying to get through. But in the end it is all the same conclusion, there is no such things as ghosts._

_Or so the Doctor thought._

* * *

-"Dude, that is the most wicked EVP we have gotten!" Aaron tore the headphones off his head and passed them to Isabelle.

-"Yeah it is, where was it captured?" Zak leaned towards the computer monitor which was split off into four squares, showing four different rooms.

-"In the lower basement." Aaron tapped on the top, right hand side of the monitor.

-"Good, I'll take Belle and we are going to head down there. You and Nick go to the sitting room and do a spirit box session."

The team nodded and everyone got into motion, grabbing the right equipment they would need. Zak watched his team as a surge of pride swelled in his chest. He had hunted ghost for almost ten years now. At first, he had done it alone as a way to validate his own experience that he had. But it soon became an obsession, and he had to get answers. What happens to you when you die?

Soon after he started hunting a bit more seriously on his own, he met Aaron and Nick, which were both in television production and were willing to give ghost hunting a try. It turned into the best thing they had all done because Ghost Adventures had been born. They now had a successful show and got to travel the world to get the evidence they all wanted, real physical proof that ghosts were real.

As the show went on though, like all shows, the ghost fad soon lost some of its appeal to television viewers so the network producers suggested they add a fresh face to their team. After some extensive search they had found Belle. But it had not been an easy road to get to where they were today, they had a rough start. She and Zak had often butted head on things, and still often did. Their arguments were all too often the focal point of the show, but nevertheless she was a great investigator. She was a skeptic and he loved that about her. She didn't jump to the ghost conclusion very fast and she did everything to disprove their encounters, which was one of the most important steps in his line of work. To make sure all logical explanations were exhausted before saying it was a paranormal.

Isabelle had a fresh view on things that he did not always consider. Although sometimes she tended to be a bit to outrageous, but the television producers loved her, and so did the ratings, so it looked like he was stuck with her.

Zak watched Nick and Aaron leave and Isabelle grabbed a camera, she then pointed it at Zak and they made their way to the dark lower basement. As they walked Zak started to explain some of the location's history.

-"We are here in southern Arizona investigating the claims of hauntings. We are on a large estate built-in the early 1800's. This property belonged to a gentleman name George Harrison. He was originally from England and traveled to America when he was in his twenties. He was very wealthy, and they said he was an extravagant man who was looking for a place to hide his rare collection." Zak paused as he ducked down to miss an old wood beam that had fallen.

"He collected just about anything he could find that he considered rare and beautiful, from paintings and statues to jewelry and artifacts. He came to this place because as he got older, he got more and more paranoid. He thought people were out to get him and steal his collections. He came here, so far from civilization to build this house, and he died ten years after finishing this place. But after he died part of his statue collection disappeared. No one knows if it they were stolen or what happened to them. Some say they are still here, somewhere."

-"Maybe we will make some great discovery and find those rare statues." Isabelle said softly from behind him.

As they got to the lower basement the air was thick with dust and the awful smell of mildew and rot.

-"Shit, I forgot my mask." Zak grumbled turning his flashlight on and sweeping the room with light.

Zak suffered from terrible asthma and even though it was pretty well controlled, locations like this, where dust was inhale more than clean oxygen, it would leave him coughing and sick for days.

-"I'll start an EVP session while you go back and get it." Isabelle offered.

Zak nodded and was gone in a flash.

**oOo**

Belle dug a small digital voice recorder from her pocket without putting the camera down. She then held it up and showed the recorder to the camera and pressed the record button.

-"EVP session, with Belle in the lower basement." She very slowly walked towards the center of the room, which seemed to be never-ending.

Her heart pounded hard and her breath was labored by the adrenaline rush she was getting. There was something so thrilling by being in the dark, alone, in a strange location where there were claims of ghosts. Although Belle didn't believe in ghosts. She had been with the guys for a year now and had seen some crazy things, but were there actual real ghost? She wasn't so sure about that ... Belle was thirty-three and had seen many things in her life, from the strange, unexplained to sad, heart wrenching things, but she still would not admit to the fact that ghost were real.

There was one thing she was sure of and one thing only, she was extremely blessed ... Isabelle thanked her lucky star every day for having the job she did now with the guys. You could say she was living the dream, which was a shock to her. She was not your typical poster child of success. Belle had never gone to college and she didn't have a fancy degree. In fact she had barely graduate high school. It wasn't because she wasn't smart ... Belle was very clever, but life had not always been the kindness to her and her family.

After her father passed away when she was fifteen, things had fallen apart. His death had been very sudden and her mother who had been a housewife her whole life had to get two jobs just to support Belle and her brother, along with the giant debt her father had left them stuck with ... but now with Belle's new career and success she could take care of her mother and give her a nice life, and it was all thanks to a totally random meeting.

Photography and filming was Belle's life. When all her friends went off to college and she stayed behind to work a mind-numbing factory job. Her camera was the only thing that kept her sane and together. She often went out and took pictures of anything and everything she could find, it was how she escaped from her real life. But on one amazing day she had gone to an old cemetery on the edge of town, and that was where she had met Aaron.

They had chatted and hit it right off. It turned out they both shared the love of photography, especially of old buildings and things most ordinary people found creepy, like cemeteries. They mutual love for their hobby became a long-standing friendship, so when the show started looking for a fourth person to add to the Ghost Adventures team, Aaron had recommended Belle and the rest was history.

Now here she was. Investigating haunted houses with some crazy guys, doing what she loved to do, and thanks to her new employment her pictures became a hot item to have.

-"Is there anyone here that would like to talk to me?" Belle asked calmly.

She took full advantage of Zak being gone to ask some questions. It was no secret that Zak and Belle did not get along that well. Belle thought Zak was an okay guy, and outside of work they got along decently, but when it came to investigating they were total opposites and that put quite a stain on their work relationship.

Zak was bossy and a bit full of himself, but he was very confident and that sometimes came across as him being a jerk. Belle was a bit more mellow and easy-going. She didn't jump to conclusions about anything and she tended to be quite vocal about that. Zak and she had their fair share of arguments on and off camera. But Zak did respect Belle's point of view and that was one thing she could never fault him for. Even after some backlash from the show's diehard fans complaining that Belle was too hard on Zak and she often shot down evidence that he had found, Zak had defended her. Despite their differences they were friends.

-"My name is Isabelle." She slowly walked in a circle. "Can you tell me your name?"

Suddenly the strange sound of something scratching was heard at the back of the room, bringing Belle out of her thoughts. She whirled the camera to the direction of the sound and she looked up but all she saw total darkness.

-"Is someone down here?" She called out.

Seconds later a loud crashing sound was heard from the same corner that the scratching came from. With a gasp, she zoomed the camera at the general direction the sound had come from and kept her eyes on the night vision screen. But the room was so large that the other side of the room was still dark, even with the night vision, it couldn't reach the other side of the room. Belle took a few tentative steps forward

-"Hello? Is someone here?" She asked again, trying to keep her voice steady and not show that she was starting to freaked out a bit, and secretly wished that Zak would hurry up.

There was of course no reply so she took another step forward, but when she did so, the room suddenly grew cold, so cold in fact that her skin immediately became covered in goose bumps and her labored breath came out in little white puffs. Belle tried to remember her training that she received from Aaron, and quickly turned the camera lens towards herself, holding it at arm's length.

-"I'm not to sure if I captured the sounds on here, but I just heard a really loud bang, and now the room is very cold." She exhaled dramatically for the camera to show her breath. "The room was pretty warm before, warm enough that I felt comfortable in my t-shirt and now it's so cold ..." Belle unintentionally shivered. "I can't see where that noise came from."

Aaron had told Belle, when something paranormal happened to make sure she documented everything. _Make sure you say everything that is happening to you, describe how you feel, what you see ..._

-"You can do this Belle." She encouraged herself, trying to calm her nerves.

This was a big deal because even though she had investigated with the guys for a year, Belle was not typically left alone for very long and when she was left alone nothing had ever happened, nothing paranormal anyway.

She turned the camera back towards the dark room.

-"Is someone here that wants to talk with me?" She asked bravely.

And right on cue, seconds after her question there was another loud bang, almost like two pieces of wood being hit together.

-"Okay, just relax ... it's probably just a rat ... a really big rat." She whispered to herself.

Belle sucked in a long breath of cool air and held it for a moment, then exhaled it. She squared her shoulders and slowly put one foot in front of another.

The sole of her shoes crunched over the bits of gravel and rocks on the old cement floor as she kept my eyes on the night vision screen, waiting to see something appear but all she could see was darkness along with specs of dust flying everywhere. But as she kept creeping closer whispers filled the air. Belle couldn't make out what they were saying but it was definitely whispering.

-"I can hear whispering ... I'm not sure if you guys can hear any of this ..." Belle tried to finish her sentence but the cold air was making it hard to speak.

That's when she decided to call the guys for backup or to see if they were playing a nasty trick on her. Belle dug the walkie-talkie from her back jean pocket and pressed the large red button.

-"Billy? Where is Zak, I have really weird ... stuff ..." The whispering grew louder and swirled around her. "Are you guys playing a joke on me? Because it's not funny!" I cried, not caring if she sounded like a scared little girl or not anymore. But there was no reply on the walkie-talkie. There were no lights on it or anything, indicating that the batteries were dead. "Shit." Belle muttered.

As she considered what to do next, Belle suddenly had that awful feeling of being watched. She had this feeling many times before but with the drastic temperature change and the strange sounds, everything was just overwhelming. Belle turned to her side and what was when she saw impossible.

Belle was not sure what she noticed first, the woman herself or the light that surrounded her. Her glowing form made her perfectly visible in the pitch black darkness. She had the curly gray hair of a grandmother, round cheeks, and a black button front sweater over a high lace collar. Her face was in a scowl and below her waist …nothing, except for tendrils of mist ... and that was it. The glowing torso of an old woman leered at Belle from a couple of feet above her. Belle stopped breathing. She blinked once, then twice, and then locked eyes with Belle.

-"Are you the Demon's salvation?" She asked in a voice lined with static. Belle stared, her eyes were wide and her voice mute with shock. "Do you seek the book and the blue box?"

Her tendrils where her legs were supposed to be wormed lower, as if she was climbing down invisible stairs to reach Belle who still couldn't form words, so she simply shook my head no.

-"Are you the Demon's salvation?" She asked again.

_Demon salvation, what?_

-"N-no," Belle stuttered.

The parchment colored skin of her face began to glow above her high lace collar, and then tightened like shrink-wrap to her skull. Her eyes became burning embers in their bony pits, and her teeth elongated.

-"Get out of my house!" She bellowed.

_What the fuck?_

All of a sudden a massive wind powered towards Belle, a whistling cyclone of fury that made the old cement floor quake and unseen object bang in the dark against the walls and floor. Things raddled and clanged, crashed and banged in the mounting interior-tornado. Belle heard the camera that Aaron had mounted earlier near the steps crash to the ground. Papers fluttered by, circling around like misguided snowflakes.

Anyone in their right mind would have run, but she couldn't move. Her muscles and vocal chords froze from fear, and her feet weighed two tons each. Belle couldn't even breathe. The torso descended the invisible stairs towards her, weightless but menacing, piercing her with that monstrous gaze.

-"Get out!" She bellowed again.

_This had to be a nightmare._ Belle thought frantically. _I must have fallen asleep upstairs and was having a nightmare. Why weren't my muscles moving?_

Closer, she drifted. Belle had to make a run for it. She had to move. Belle's jaw sagged. She was still holding her breath. When suddenly a man stepped between the ghost and she. _Where did he come from?_ He lifted his hand and pointed a strange long metal thing that reminded her of a magic wand, the tip glowed green and emitted a loud, high pitch sound, and just like that the wind disappeared, the awful clanging and banging stopped. He kept his metal apparatus pointed at the ghost as she noticed her savior wore a gold wristwatch, strangely with the face of the watch on the bottom of his wrist and not on the top.

-"Oh thank God." Belle said and let the air rush out of her burning lungs.

He turned towards the ghost, held out his hand, and said in a proper, posh, British accent.

-"Come on. Knock it off. You're scaring her."

-"She doesn't belong here!" The old lady yelled.

The man turned a gentle smile and warm, blue-green eyes toward Belle. His sandy brown hair was unlike anything she had ever seen, it was slightly long and crazily swept to one side, but it strangely suited him well. He quickly stuck his metal wand into his dark brown tweed jacket which had a faint striped pattern. Opening his jacket, it gave Belle a glimpsed of his checkered shirt and to her surprise the man wore a bow tie ... a bow tie! _Who wears bow ties?_ It was burgundy and she was pretty sure he also had suspenders on.

After flashing Belle a big smile he seemed to remember he was facing a ghost and he quickly turned back to the ugly old woman, his face turned serious.

-"She's not hurting anything. Why don't you go back to the attic?" He waved his arm towards the ceiling.

The spectral crone gave him a strange look as if trying to determine what she should do next and just like that she dissolved into mist.

-"Th-thank you," Belle stuttered.

-"You're welcome." He quickly did a three-sixty spin, looking around the room and stopped when he came face to face with her again. "But we probably don't want to stick around here. I just sent her to the attic ... is there an attic here?" He paused and cocked his head to the side. "Where is here?"

Belle looked at the strange man in front of her who was talking a mile a minute, suddenly quite aware that she had no idea who he was or how he had gotten in here.

-"I thought we had the place to ourselves? Are you a guard or something?" Belle asked, squinting to see him. Now that the old woman was gone the room had gone dark.

-"I'm the Doctor." He grinned as the ground suddenly started to shake again. "And I really think we should run!"

* * *

**Terminology**

**_EVP_****: Electronic voice phenomena.**

**_Spirit box_****: A device used for contacting spirits through the use of radio frequency.**

**There you have it, a first chapter to my Doctor Who and Ghost Adventures crossover (with a new member). I really do encourage to leave me some feedback, I love hearing from everyone.**

**Don't forget to follow/favorite this story to get notified when I update!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Don't Blink

**Don't Blink**

The floor shook and everything around Belle and the newly arrived stranger rumbled as if a train was crossing straight over them. Dust rained down and even though it was as dark as night and Belle couldn't see anything, she could feel the small pebbles and wood chips falling and showering over her head. The ground shook so badly that she could barely keep her balance and with a small cry Belle started to topple over, but instead of falling to the ground she crashed right into the Doctor.

Belle felt his arms protectively wrap around her, as her face came crashing into his chest.

-"I've got you." He said shockingly close to her ear.

Belle's brain was barely able to process all these strange events happening all at once, so she did the only thing she could do. She wrapped her arms as tight as she could around the stranger's lean body and clung to him as if her life was depending on it. Belle didn't know if the old woman was coming back to make good on her threats because she had not left yet or if this was some weird other world portal opening up and coming to swallow her up, but whatever it was, for the second time in Belle's life, she was frozen in fear.

But in a strange way she also felt protected and sheltered in this man's arms as he cocooned them around her. She felt one of his arm's snake around her back and the other up her neck and go to the top of her head, covering it.

The ceiling above them creaked and groaned, and a sudden loud crash not far from them made Belle scream. One of the florescent lights that hung from the ceiling had fallen, and from all the awful moans coming from above them, Belle realized that the whole basement would come crashing down if they didn't move.

Swallowing all the fear she was feeling she spurred into action and separated herself from the Doctor.

-"We have to get out of here!" She yelled over the rumbling.

Not giving him a chance to reply, she blindly reached out and grabbed his arm and yanked him to the direction she thought the stairs were located, but with total darkness she couldn't tell which way to go. Belle mentally decided what way she should chance going, but she felt the Doctor twist his arm and grab her hand, tugging her backwards.

-"Come this way."

Belle couldn't tell which way was which but for some odd reason she was positive that he wanted to go the wrong way, the exit was in the other direction.

-"No, I think that's the wrong way." She dug my feet into the ground and tried to stop him from pulling her further in. "The exit is the other way."

-"Yes, but my TARDIS is this way." He tugged on her hand.

-"Just follow me, I can get us out!" Belle argued, ignoring his strange statement that made no sense to her.

-"Will you just trust me? This way will get us out!" He yelled, but as he did so, everything stopped. The noise, the shaking – it was gone as quick as it came. All that was left was some gentle creaking with the sound of a few things falling, mixed with the thundering sound of her heart pounding in her ears and her heavy breathing.

-"Belle?!" Zak and Aaron's voice suddenly carried down to them and seconds later the room was illuminated with light. "Belle, holy shit, are you okay?" Belle blinked a few times trying to adjust to the blinding light. "There was an earthquake; didn't you hear us telling you to get out on the walkie-talkie?"

Belle's eyes slowly adjusted to the light as she listened to Zak and Aaron approach from behind, but she didn't turn to them. Belle was too busy staring at the man in front of her. Now that the lights were on she got a better look at him and even though he was dressed in the most ridiculous clothes she had ever seen, with pants that were obviously too short for him and showed off his eighteen-hole lace up boots, it was all oddly ... fitting.

For some odd reason she took a step closer to the Doctor and her hand tighten around his warm palm, she couldn't explain why but she needed to be closer to him. There was something so beautiful yet so sad about this man who was silently beckoning her to him.

At that very moment Belle knew two things. The man standing in front of her was like no one she had met before, and her life would never, ever be the same again. The Doctor stared back at Belle in the most peculiar way that made her slightly uncomfortable. She shifted under his intense stare, but couldn't bring herself to look away from his ancient stare.

-"Belle?" Aaron's voice came from behind and made her jump. She had forgotten that Zak and Aaron had come down ... how could she forget about them? "Who is this?"

Finally tearing her gaze away from the Doctor, she looked at Aaron who was staring at their joint hands and suddenly feeling very self-conscience she tore her hand away from the Doctor's as if she had just been burnt by fire.

-"I uhm ... I'm ... This is the Doctor." Her voice was hoarse and she quickly looked away from Aaron's accusing eyes, suddenly feeling very guilty ... for what thought, she wasn't sure.

-"Earthquake?" The Doctor finally spoke. "That did not feel like an earthquake." His tone was skeptical.

-"The whole building shook, even the outside." Zak said from the other side of Belle. "And who the hell are you?"

-"She told you, I'm the Doctor." He shrugged as if annoyed he had to repeat himself. He kept his eyes on Belle though for another lingering moment then he turned to Zak. "Where is here?"

Zak furrowed his brow.

-"In Southern Arizona –" He was about to say more but the Doctor cut him off.

-"I don't think so!" He laughed and then walked in the direction of the stairs. "I am in the early twenty-first century ..." He mumbled, talking to himself. "There should not be any earthquakes here for another hundred years ..."

-"What?" Aaron said confused. "Belle, who is this dude?"

-"I don't know, he just ... showed up after the ghost –" She watched the Doctor starting to pace in front of the stairs.

-"Ghost? You had an encounter?" Zak snapped his head in her direction forgetting about the Doctor.

-"I don't know what the hell it was." She shut my eyes briefly, wishing she could forget. "She was ... an old lady, and she was floating ... she told me –"

-"Don't be ridiculous, there are no such things as ghosts!" The Doctor interrupted Belle.

Belle glanced up at him.

-"I would usually say the same thing ... but now ..." She took a step towards him. "She asked me if I was –" But the Doctor interrupted her again, like he didn't want the words the ghost had spoken repeated.

-"I know what she said. It meant nothing." He stopped pacing and his gaze met Belle's.

Once again it was as if time had stopped. There was just something about this man's eyes. They were so sad but held so much passion, it was hard for her to not look into them and get lost. They were so ... ancient.

-"Doctor?" The voice of a woman suddenly came from the back of the room. It had a light Scottish accent. Then a loud creaking sound of a door opening was heard and we all turned to face the sound. "Doctor, I think you should come here! Quick!" Her voice became urgent.

The Doctor wasted no time and rushed past everyone and towards the back of the dark room. Zak grabbed a small flashlight from his pocket and followed without hesitating. Belle and Aaron rushed behind Zak.

The basement was huge. It was the size of the house above, which was as big as a small football field. But as they neared the back of the room the Doctor stood still and everyone came to stop next to him. What everyone saw next was almost as odd as the ghost experience.

It was a simple blue telephone box. A phone box that would have been seen in London in the 1950's. It was an odd thing to have in the basement of an old, abandoned house. And in front of the box was a statue.

-"No ..." The Doctor whispered. "Amy, don't open the door!" His tone suddenly filled with panic.

-"Why, what is going on?" The woman called from inside the box.

-"No one takes their eyes off of the angel!" He ordered.

-"It's a statue ..." Belle stared at the angel in awe.

-"Is there a woman in the box?" Aaron asked confused.

-"It's not just a statue." The Doctor ignored Aaron. "It is a dangerous creature. An assassin from another world."

Zak laughed.

-"And you guys call me crazy! Come on dude, fun's over." Zak started to walk towards the telephone box. "Who's the girl in the box, is this some sort of joke?"

The Doctor grabbed Zak's upper arm hard and stopped him from walking any further.

-"This is no joke! That angel is not a statue."

Zak glared at the Doctor but something in the Doctor's voice told them all that he really was not playing. But Zak was never one to back down and the fact remained that whoever this man was, he was essentially trampling over Zak's toes and his investigation and that would not go over well. Belle knew this because she had been in the Doctor's shoes all too often.

-"Look dude, this has been a riot, but you seriously need to get out." Zak glared at the Doctor's hand which was on his bicep. "We were on an investigation, and there was just an earthquake, so I'd like to get the hell out of this cellar before it collapses on top of my fucking head."

-"But this was not an earthquake …"

The Doctor started to speak and soon both he and Zak were in a full-blown argument. But Belle wasn't paying attention to either one. Her eyes remained fixed on the angel statue, which was in the strangest position she had ever seen a statue to be in. It had its back to them, its graceful wings spread out, and it was slightly bent down with its hands and arms out as if it had been feeling the blue phone box it was in front of. It was almost as if it was examining it.

_But that was not possible was it?_

Unable to stop herself or her curiosity, Belle started to approach the angel. She had always been fascinated by these statues in the cemeteries. There was an eerie beauty to them. Belle couldn't explain why she was so fascinated by them, but she had taken thousands of pictures of them over the years.

Most of statues were all the same, they were factory made; mass produce and all looked the same. But every now and then there was one like this. One that just stood out and called to her.

As Belle got near the angel, she slowly went around looking at his face. Unlike most of the weeping angels she had seen, this one's face was not covered. Belle craned her neck to get a better look, but because of its position she still couldn't see it properly. So she stretched her body and got on the tip of her toes, straining to see its face, when a loud yell scared her half to death.

-"What the hell do you think you are doing? Get away from it!"

Belle gasped and lost her balance.

* * *

Zak was absolutely baffled by the strange situation he was in. He had been in bizarre situations before, and countless awkward ones. He had been in a myriad of terrifying moments, but this one; it wasn't even on the scale of weirdness. This man who was dressed like a nerdy librarian from the 50's and had popped out of nowhere claiming that a statue was an alien, when it was just a statue in front of a phone box with a girl trapped inside.

As if that wasn't weird enough, there had just been an earthquake and Belle was acting ... odd. There was just something off about her right now and he didn't like it one bit. In other words everything was out of his control and he hated it.

This man, who called himself the Doctor, had just been arguing with him when Belle had approached the statue, almost like she was in a trance. When the Doctor had spotted her, he immediately started to scream at her. Proving to Zak even more that this man quite unstable. As he yelled, Zak had watched Belle gasp and the sudden glaze in her eyes disappeared and her expression turned to fear as she started to fall right into the statue, but by some incredibly good luck she quickly reacted and her hand flew to the blue box and she caught herself before hitting the angel.

Zak let out a sigh of relief as did the Doctor and Aaron. Because of the way the angel was position if she would have fallen, she would have probably hit her head on one of its massive wings and who knew how badly hurt she would have been. Aaron quickly pushed by Zak to rush to Belle's side, but the Doctor had moved just as fast to Belle's side and reached her first. He put his arm around her shoulder and seemed to be whispering something to her as she nodded.

Zak noticed that the Doctor never took his eyes off the statue though. He also didn't miss Aaron's expression as Belle clung to the stranger's arm seeming confused on how she got there. He felt bad for his best friend, who had a crush on Isabelle since that first day he met her in the cemetery.

They had been on an investigation and had a few free hours, so Aaron had wanted to get some shots of the local cemetery. When he had gotten back, she was all he could talk about. The girl name Isabelle. Over the years, they had all became friends, but Aaron had always wanted more, he just had never said anything to her, never asked her out. Of course everyone knew he had a crush on her, well everyone but Belle. She seemed almost as clueless about it as Aaron was on how to tell her, and Zak refused to get involve.

Isabelle was a nice looking woman he supposed, but a bit plain for his taste. She was tall and slender and had very long dark hair, along with big brown eyes to match. When he had first seen her, he could see why Aaron was so smitten with her, but she just wasn't his type.

The sudden banging on the phone box's door brought Zak back to reality.

-"Doctor? What is going on, why can't I open the door?" A woman shouted on the other side.

That was it; he had enough of this stupid shit. While the Doctor seemed to be enthralled with whatever Belle was telling him, Zak took matters into his own hand. The giant angel statue was right up against the box door, all he had to do was move it out of the way and the poor woman who was trapped in there would be able to get out.

Determined he marched to the statue's side and set his hands on the angel's side and he started to push, but the thing was so heavy that putting all his strength into his arms to push did very little. How had that strange, scrawny man moved the angel by himself?

-"No! no, no! What are you doing?" The Doctor suddenly yelled and came rushing to Zak's side.

-"Moving this thing so that poor girl in there can get out." Zak snapped.

-"But how? ..." The Doctor eyed the angel suspiciously. "Oh ... but you aren't hungry are you, now?" He mumbled to the stone statue.

The Doctor dug into his jacket and pulled out a metal stick which he pointed at the statue.

-"What the hell is that?" Zak asked.

-"Sonic screw driver." The Doctor replied dryly as the tip of it glowed green and a high pitch sound came from the tool for a moment, he then brought it back towards himself and glanced down at it as if he was reading something off of it.

Zak rolled his eyes at the ridiculous man and turned around pressing his back to the angel's back and started to push. Moments later the heavy stone gave way and with a loud scratching sound the statue started to move.

-"Dude, let me help you." Aaron rushed over and assumed a similar position.

As they pushed the Doctor started to pace.

-"It's not hungry, but it's here ... why is it here?"

-"Instead of talking crazy, why don't you help us push?"

-"No, that's a bad idea, a very bad idea." He shook his head and continued to pace.

But while all this was going on, no one was watching. No one witness what happened next.

Belle had been quiet; at least until her ear-piercing shriek filled the air. Everything happened so fast. Zak felt the statue shift, at first he thought that Aaron and he had made some great leeway but as the statue moved Belle screamed. Aaron and Zak looked up and to their shock the angel had moved! Not moved by being pushed but actually moved, it had change position. Its upper body had shifted slightly, its arms were not on the phone box anymore, they were stretch out in the opposite direction and to their horror it had its massive stone hand wrapped around Belle's wrist.

-"Oh god ... oh God ..." Belle started to hyperventilate.

-"What the fuck?" Aaron rushed to Belle's side.

Zak started to move to Belle as well but his foot caught on the stone angel's robe, tripping him, but by some miracle he caught himself. As he straighten himself up the Doctor rushed by him, accidentally knocking him backwards and sending him flying into the phone box's door which were now partially free from the angel. The door opened and swallowed him up and without another sound they slammed shut, locking him inside the blue telephone box.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I want to thank everyone for your support. All your comments, PM's and follow/favs were a bit of a surprise to me. But I do love hearing from all of you, so please keep them coming!  
I have a video in the making for this story so keep an eye out for that :)**

**XxX**


	3. Chapter 3 - Connections

**Chapter 3**

**Connections**

The Doctor was used to chaos. Some said he would seek it, that he wasn't happy unless things were insane and chaotic. But that was not entirely true. He sometimes longed for a nice quiet day of staying in bed late, maybe catching up on some light reading, he really wanted to finish reading his book "theory of quantum space and quantum time". Or even just a stroll on the lovely beaches of the planet Taresia**,** before all three suns would rise.

But chaos did seem to follow him wherever he went, and he had learned that you cannot change what is happening at that very moment you were in it. He and Amy had just left the Dalek asylum and were on their way to a nice relaxing spa, Amy's idea. She had wanted time away, to think, and The Doctor could not deny his little Amelia Pond. She was his girl who waited and he would always give her whatever she wanted.

Amy was his family. She was the first face he saw with his new eyes after his regeneration. Amy had only been seven, but she had captured his heart. She had always been there for him and now it was his turn to be there for her. She and her husband Rory were not getting along at all. The Doctor had hoped to make them see that they were made for each other while they had been at the asylum but once they had all escaped and The Doctor took them back to their home, Amy had told Rory goodbye and told The Doctor to just go, anywhere. Rory had stayed behind and Amy had begged The Doctor for some time alone.

But as per usual, the original plans had not gone so smoothly, they had never made it to the spa. His TARDIS had been pulled here, in the year 2014, in southern Arizona. But she often did that, his TARDIS, she took him places he didn't want to go, but was meant to go.

So here he was, in the basement of an old house which appeared to be haunted and contained a weeping angel. The Doctor stared for a brief moment at the situation unraveling in front of him. He quickly processed it all in his brain. The man named Zak had fallen into his TARDIS and the doors had slammed shut. He wasn't all to concern about that though, Amy was in there and if anyone could take care of things it was her. His eyes moved to the more immediate problem.

The woman named Belle. She was a proper conundrum, raising many questions, but the more immediate one was how was he going to get her away from the weeping angel. She was trapped in its grasp.

The Doctor felt both his hearts pick up and start to beat rapidly. This was not good, not good at all. He couldn't understand what this angel wanted. Usually angels would kill their victims nicely by dropping them into the past and letting them live out their full lives, just in a different time period. This, in turn, allowed them to live off the remaining time energy of the victim's life. But this angel had found the TARDIS and that was bad. Very very bad.

Quickly spurring into action, The Doctor rushed to Belle's side, who to his surprise after her initial scream seemed rather calm for a person who was being held onto by a stone angel. Then again moments earlier she had just faced a ghost, which was not a ghost, because ghosts were not real, and she had tried to save him while the house shook, which he still didn't know what that was about but it was not an earthquake. It had not felt like an earthquake.

But what disturbed The Doctor even more was the fact that he, the last Time Lord, the on-coming storm, had frozen.

As the house shook he had been lost in his own thoughts about the woman who was clinging to him. Belle. She stirred emotions in him that he did not want to feel. Emotions that he had long ago buried and didn't want to feel ... But he was being silly right? He didn't even know this woman, just because he was attracted to her didn't mean anything! He'd been attracted to many women before and nothing happened, so why did Belle feel so different from the others?

But none of that matter right now. Belle was pulling and twisting trying to free herself from the angel's grasp

-"Doctor!" She called; her voice trembled in panic, which was the only evidence of her fear.

Rushing next to her, The Doctor looked at the angel's and Belle's connection, he silently walked around to the other side and examined the angel's hand. He could feel Belle staring at him, which made something tingle in the pit of his stomach, but he ignored that peculiar new feeling and kept his face was blank and unreadable.

_Why was this weeping angel doing this? This was not normal angel behavior!_

The Doctor pressed one his hands on Belle's lower back and he did he felt her shiver at his touch. At the feel of her body tremble he turned to her and stared at her again for a moment. She had the loveliest warm brown eyes he had ever seen. She had a pale complexion which put major emphasis on her chestnut hair that he itched to touch and see if it felt as silky as it looked.

But before he could lose himself anymore an all too familiar sound filled the air. A sound that he loved, which sounded like a wheezing and groaning put together, but it was not a sound that he wanted to hear right now. The Doctor wildly looked away from Belle and towards his blue box.

-"Oh no no no!" He yelled. "You can't do this now!" He rushed to his ship.

-"What is going on?" Belle asked, watching the TARDIS disappear.

The sound slowly faded and the phone box was gone.

-"What the fuck?" Aaron took a step back.

-"How ...?" Belle gasped unable to form any words.

-"Stupid thing!" The Doctor groaned, letting his head sag forward. _This was so not good..._

-"What just happened!?" Belle's voiced climbed a few octaves.

-"I installed a new protective software on the TARDIS. When a threat is detected the she teleports away to a safe location. I had forgotten I had installed it before testing it -" But The Doctor didn't get to finish because he was interrupted by a very angry voice.

-"What the fuck is going on?" Aaron yelled. "Zak was in there! Where the hell did he go?" Aaron stomped next to The Doctor and glared at him.

The Doctor sighed; exasperated he didn't have time to explain everything to this man, who was obviously suffering from some sort of panic attack, or whatever it was humans could suffer from. But to save himself from any grief and because the felt Aaron was rather unpredictable, he did his best to explain as fast as possible.

-"The TARDIS, the blue box, is my ship, it must have detected the weeping angel when it moved and she teleported away. Your friend is fine, that doesn't matter right now!" The Doctor brushed past Aaron and rushed back to Belle's side. "We need to get Belle away from this angel." He dug inside his blazer pocket and took out his sonic screwdriver. He scanned the statue's hand, and Belle's wrist.

Aaron rushed over. His face was bright red and he looked beyond upset.

-"You," The Doctor addressed Aaron without looking at him. "Do not take your eyes off the angel, but don't look in its eyes ... just make sure you stare at it and keep quiet, I need to think!" He looked at Belle then at his screw driver again. "I don't understand what it wants." The Doctor mumbled. He kept his piercing gaze on Belle. "What is it that they want from you ..." She shifted under his scrutinizing gaze and he wondered what she was hiding.

Belle looked away from him to look at the weeping angel.

-"I don't know, I – I have never even seen a creature like this before!"

The Doctor noticed her wrist was turning blue and dark purple from the angel's tight grasp and her constant twisting. Her face was pale and she looked on the verge of tears. The Doctor felt his hearts squeeze at her facial expression.

While all this was going on, no one noticed that Aaron had backed away.

The Doctor leaned in and spoke quietly to Belle.

-"We can't break the angel's arm, it's impossible ... well not with anything we have here anyway ..."

Belle immediately shook her head no, looking at The Doctor as if he had just suggested to skin a kitten.

-"No! No, you can't!"

The Doctor frowned confused.

-"But it will kill you!"

-"Maybe, but it's still a living thing! If we hurt it, it won't make us any better than it, now will it?"

The Doctor ran his hand through his disheveled hair just as Aaron grabbed one of the many wood beams that lay on the ground.

-"Break the fucking statue arm off and let's get the hell out of here." He raised the two-by-four over his head and swung.

* * *

Zak fell forward to the ground with a loud thump and the door shut tight behind him, his knees and hands hit the ground hard.

-"Son of a bitch." Zak cursed. Slowly picking himself off the ground, he brushed his cargo pants, seeing a small tear in his trousers at the knee he let out a foul curse. "Fuck, these were brand new ..." He examined the small rip but his attention was taken away from his clothing.

-"Who are you?" A woman asked from some distance away.

Zak looked up towards where the voice came from and what he saw was mind-boggling. Quickly recalling that he had fallen inside the tiny phone box, he knew that logically he should have fallen right into the woman who was trapped in the box, but the inside was nothing like the outside. The woman who had spoken stood over twenty feet away, but that was not the most shocking part.

Looking up, Zak gasped in awe.

-"Holy shit ..." He took a step forward. "Where the hell am I?"

The inside of the box was nothing like a phone box at all. It was huge! The humongous room was basked in an orange glow. In the center of the large room was a console filled with blinking lights and different levers and buttons. Several stair cases were in place; one went up and disappeared into a corridor, while another went down and underneath the center console. The giant console in the middle was in a shape of a hexagon and the woman stood on one of its sides.

-"Who are you, where is The Doctor?" She asked again.

But Zak was unable to answer; he was simply too flabbergasted by all the new sights, especially the one of the woman. She had creamy pale skin that contrasted dramatically with her dark, fiery red hair. Her eyes were a striking olive-green that glimmered. Right away Zak recognized the sharp intelligence in her eyes. A strong will that marked her as a fighter.

-"Where -" Zak started but before he could ask the redundant question of where he was, strange sounds started up of what he assumed was an engine starting up and with a loud whooshing like sound the middle console started to make noise and the lights glowed stronger. The whole box shook and the woman let out a shriek of surprise.

Zak tumbled forward but caught himself on the console.

-"Doctor!" The woman screamed loudly. "DOCTOR!" She tried to run for the door but the shaking was so bad that it sent her falling and crashing right into Zak.

**oOo**

Amy couldn't believe this; they were supposed to be at a spa right now, not here, wherever here was. But then again it was not unusual for The Doctor to never end up where he meant to go. But it was not a good time right now. She needed time to herself to think about where her future was headed. But instead they had ended up in a dusty old basement.

The Doctor had told Amy to wait here, just for a moment, while he checked things out. That never happened, he had never told her to wait, not that she had any intentions to wait. She wasn't going to let him go out there alone.

So she had given him a few seconds but when she had gone for the door it wouldn't open, something or someone was blocking the door. She had no idea what was going on out there, but the next thing she knew this strange man just tumbled inside and now the TARDIS was leaving!

Amy ran for the door to try and get out or get The Doctor's attention. She didn't know if he was hurt or what the heck was going on. But the ride was extremely bumpy and sent her tumbling around and right into the stranger's arms. He grabbed her and pulled her in his arms so her back was against his chest. His hands locked down around her waist, holding her steady. She gasped. His breathing was fast and stirred the hair by her temple. His chest moved against her back with each breath he took. He held her steady until the TARDIS finally stop shaking and its engine slowly powered down.

Seconds later a flickering image of The Doctor appeared near them.

-"This is emergency protocol one hundred and two. A threat has been detected near the TARDIS and it has moved to a safe location. Engines are powering off. Amy, if you are on board, do not worry, I will find you. I should tell you to stay put but you won't listen to me anyway. But stay put!" His image flickered and disappeared.

-"Damnit Doctor." Amy mumbled, suddenly remembering that she was in the strangers arms.

With an awkward laughed she separated herself from him. She spun around to face him and ask him who the hell he was, but when she faced him she was astonished. Amy had seen him walk in, well fall in, and he hadn't seemed to bad. But now that she was closer ... He was even more stunning close up. Her heart raced.

His eyes were a vibrant dark blue that sparkled with intelligence and something else she couldn't quite place. Curiosity? Perhaps, but something bolder. He had midnight black hair, all perfectly styled into a faux-hawk. Amy slapped herself mentally when she realized she was gawking at him and quickly remembered that he could be an enemy.

Amy moved away, scanning the room for some sort of weapon but only came across an umbrella which she bolted for, grabbed and pointed at the handsome stranger.

-"Who are you and where is The Doctor?" She demanded with authority.

The man's lips curled into a small smile as he seemed to be stifling a chuckle.

-"My name is Zak, and The Doctor is out there with my friends, where am I?"

The stranger had a deep, pleasant velvety voice and he had an American accent.

-"You're American ... are we in America?"

Zak started to walk towards her, but she pointed the umbrella at his chest so he slowly started to circle around her.

-"How can you not know where you are, did that crazy dude kidnap you or something?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

-"Don't be ridiculous." She scoffed. "The Doctor is my friend."

-"So please explain to me where the hell I am." His kept his expression amused but his tone held an edge to it.

Amy felt a slight pain of guilt and wondered if he was indeed just an innocent party in all this.

-"You are in the TARDIS."

-"The phone box?"

-"It looks like a phone box yes, but it's not really ... TARDIS means **T**ime **a**nd **R**elative **D**imension **i**n **S**pace ... it's a spaceship."

Zak stopped walking and stared at her for a long while. She knew what he must be thinking. That she was completely insane and probably needed to be checked into the closes mental hospital. But when Amy looked into his eyes she didn't see anything remotely close to that at all. What she did see was some surprise but nothing else, he was rather blank, much like The Doctor did when he put his game face on.

What she did see in his eyes though was a sharp intelligence, and that he actually did believe her, she realized. The scary part was that she got the impression that when he looked at her, he saw a lot more than any man she'd ever met before, other than The Doctor of course. Amy suddenly felt quite exposed and she did not like it. He stepped closer.

-"What is your name?"

Name? Good heavens, the way he was looking at her, her pulse was taking off at warp speed, but her brain was barely on life support.

-"I—I'm Amy." She decided to play it safe and give only her first name. He'd done the same.

He took another step, closing the distance between them. The umbrella long forgotten, she held it limply in her hand off to the side. As he moved, her eyes were riveted on his large chest. She couldn't remember when she had seen anyone with such a broad chest and shoulders ... Amy was distracted momentarily by the bulge of his biceps, but she quickly came to her senses.

Because he was so much closer now, when she raised the umbrella she poke him hard in the chest. The tip of it rested in between his breastbone. He looked down with an amused look but stopped walking.

-"Now tell me what you did with The Doctor?" She demanded.

-"He's fine. He was with my friends, Belle and Aaron. We were trying to move this angel that was blocking the door to get you out, but I tripped and fell in here."

Amy examined his face and he really did seem to be telling the truth.

-"So why aren't you surprise about the TARDIS?"

Zak shrugged.

-"I hunt ghosts for a living, a traveling spaceship isn't too far-fetched ... now are you done trying to impale me with that weapon of yours?"

Amy rolled her eyes and let the umbrella down and set it down on the ground.

-"For such a big guy, you sure like to whine." She joked, glancing up at his face. A corner of his mouth quirked. His dark blue eyes sparkled with humor.

Zak chuckled and closed the rest of the distance between them. He was so much bigger than her, which was rather strange. She was so used to Rory who was barely as tall as her. Zak towered her by several inches and there was something so dark yet alluring to him.

His gaze lowered to her mouth. And stayed. His smile faded. Her heart stuttered. His gaze moved back to her eyes with an intensity that squeezed the air out of her lungs. And made her nerves tingle. Even her toes were curling under. She thought he was going to kiss her, she wanted him to kiss!

But to her dismay he simply reached behind her and pressed a button.

-"What –?"

He moved back slightly and she spun around.

-"I thought we should see what is going on out there." He pointed to the small screen, as a static filled picture appeared.

-"How did you ...?" She couldn't figure out what all the buttons did, how did he even know?

-"I just assumed." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Amy wanted to ask him what exactly he was, because no one knew anything about the TARDIS, certainly not someone who just found out about it, but she never got the chance because the image on the screen caught her attention.

-"We aren't in the basement anymore ..." Zak growled and rushed to the doors.

Amy hurried behind him, and rushed out the doors. They were definitely not in a basement anymore, in fact she knew they weren't even in American anymore, they stood at the heart of Stonehenge.

-"Shit!" Zak swore darkly as he turned to Amy. "How did you take me here? Bring me back, now!"

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Just a quick thank you for all the reviews and follows/favorites. I really do appreciate all the support, seriously you all have no idea how much it means to me as an author._**

**_So please if you are enjoying this story so far, leave a review, even just a quick short one, I don't mind, so I know that someone is reading this ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Painful Secrets

**Chapter 4**

**Painful Secrets**

Belle's wrist throbbed so badly she thought her heart might pop out of it at any moment. But the pain was keeping her grounded, it was keeping her together. She stared at the dark purple ring that was forming around her wrist. _How was this even possible?_ A statue that was alive when no one looked at it, a flying spaceship that looked like a retro phone box ... and a man who looked like a man but didn't act like any man she had ever met.

_Oh God ..._

Her breathing came in short, labored breaths.

_I saw a ghost tonight, a real ghost, who told me to get out._

Sweat started to bead around her forehead and upper lip.

_Ghost weren't real. I been hunting for a year, and I had seen and heard unexplained things, but there was always that doubt in the back of my mind ... but not anymore_.

Her body started to shake but she wasn't cold, in fact she was so hot that sweat ran down the back of her neck. The statue's grip was getting tighter and tighter. It wasn't moving but to Belle it felt like it was.

_Soon it would squeeze my wrist so hard that it would break right off._

Her stomach churned and her breathing got even more erratic. Belle panted hard as her mind raced with awful images of what else would happen to her.

_I'm going to die in this disgusting old basement. My mother will have to live through another heartache of losing someone ... I couldn't let that happen._

Putting all her weight into it, she started to pull at her wrist, causing the worse pain she had ever felt in her life shoot through her arm. Belle let out a cry of pain as she briefly saw stars, but she pushed herself to pull again.

_I had to get out of here!_

-"Belle." The soft, soothing voice called to her through the haze of panic. "Belle ... Look at me!" It said again more firmly.

She suddenly felt a cool hand on her arm. She glanced down; trying to focus on it but all she could see was her wrist. She couldn't bring herself to look away from the ugly blue and purple marks and the deep red gouges from the abrasive stone rubbing on her tender skin.

-"Don't look at it, look at me, Isabelle!"

Belle felt another cool hand grasp her chin and twist her head to the side. Blinking several times to focus, she found herself looking into the most beautiful face. His thick light auburn hair tousled and brushed back from his wide brow. The ends curled slightly where they touched the collar of his shirt. His clear hazel eyes pleading Belle to see him.

-"Doctor ..." Her voice strained against the lump in her throat.

-"Yes, good, good! Look at me, not the angel."

She nodded but she wasn't listening. He slowly let go of her chin and as soon as he did her head automatically moved back in its original position and her eyes drifted back to her wrist.

-"I'm scared, Doctor." Belle whispered, as if she was sharing the worse secret in the world. Her voice trembled as tears started to form.

-"I know ... I know you are. I will get you out." His cool hand cupped her cheek and she instinctively leaned into his touch. "Tell me about ghost hunting, how did you start?" The Doctor gave her a pleading look to talk to him. "It's not an average occupation, how did it happen?"

Belle searched her brain trying to recall ... _how did I even get here in the first place?_ But before she could answer she noticed in the corner of her eye something moving – fast.

-"Doctor! Watch out!" She barely finished her sentence when Aaron came charging with a giant piece of wood.

The Doctor tried to move and avoided the worse of the assault but was still knocked to the ground. Belle closed her eyes and waited for the pain to get worse. But all she heard was a loud cracking sound of wood splitting and Aaron letting out a foul curse. Then seconds later the excruciating pain started. From the tip of her fingers to her shoulder.

Belle screamed and fell to her knees, unable to stand because of the pain. In the background she heard both The Doctor and Aaron yelling, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. All she knew was that she hurt ... hurt so badly...

Through the haze of pain she realized she had fallen to the ground ...

_How can I be on the ground if the angel was holding my wrist? Oh god ... the angel had totally severed my hand from my body!_

Her eyes were shut tight and she screamed as the pain wash over her until everything went black.

* * *

The Doctor stood up and glared at Aaron, who was now only holding half of a piece of wood. He had come charging and hit the weeping angel's arm. But all that had done was cause the wood to break in half, and put everyone here in more danger from the wood shattering then anything.

-"What do you think you are doing?" He shouted at Aaron, who looked slightly dazed.

-"I just – " He blinked several times, and his eyes grew large in surprise. "Where did the statue go?"

The Doctor whipped around. The weeping angel was gone. There was no more statue standing near them, all that was left was Belle, who was bent forward, coddling her wrist in his other arm. Her head dangled limply forward.

-"Belle ... Belle?"

Both men rushed over but Aaron reached her first and knelt by her.

-"Isabelle ..." He whispered as if in pain, is face contorted in anguish as he dragged her onto his lap.

The Doctor frowned as he watched Aaron gently pushed her head back against his shoulder and brush her long hair from her face. He knew at that very moment that the tall, goofy looking guy whom was acting extremely irrational in all this was in love with Belle. But he wasn't sure if the feelings were reciprocated. It all made sense now. Love, it always made people act foolish.

The Doctor crouched next to Aaron who had pulled Belle on his lap, holding her like a small child. The Doctor gently grabbed her bruised and battered wrist and examined it carefully.

-"It's probably not broken ..." He said tenderly. "It's bruised and probably sprained but not broken."

Aaron nodded just as voices carried down to them.

-"Yo, Zak, Aaron, Belle? You guys alive down there?" The Doctor stood up as two figures descended the stairs and came into view. One man was a bit taller and leaned then the other, but both had short hair with almost similar styles. "Holy shit what the fuck happened?" One of them rushed to Aaron and crouched next to him. The other stood next to The Doctor.

-"Who the hell are you?" He looked at him quizzically.

But before anyone could answer Aaron sprang to his feet.

-"We need to her out of his fucking basement." He shoved past the men, carrying Belle up the stairs.

The Doctor watched them as a pang of guilt and envy stirred in him, but he quickly shook it off and rushed off following Aaron with both new men following.

-"Where is Zak?" One called from behind him.

Aaron carried Belle to the main base where the monitoring equipment was setup. All the gear, from cameras to voice recorders was on one table, while the other held two monitors and several other ghost hunting tools. They were using one of the sitting rooms as their main base, which had an extra-long couch with a white sheet over it.

Aaron gently set her down, propped her up with a mountain of pillows and grabbed his jacket to put over her. Once he was sure she was comfortable he pulled back and started to pace the room.

-"Okay can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on and who the hell is this?" One of the new men asked, nodding his head towards The Doctor.

Aaron ran his hands over his face and scrubbed it vigorously.

-"I don't know man ... some fucking angel statue popped out of nowhere, grabbed Belle, Zak fell into some fucking box and disappeared to god knows where ... And this guy just showed up out of nowhere." Aaron face was bright red, his whole body shook and his movements were jerky.

It was obvious to everyone in the room that Aaron was not handling any of this too well. So The Doctor did what he did best and took over.

-"I'm The Doctor."

-"Ooookay ..." One man answered.

-"I'm Nick, this is Billy." The other answered, extending his hand out to The Doctor, they shook hands firmly. _Finally someone rational,_ The Doctor thought. "What were you doing down there? Where is Zak?" Nick asked calmly.

Aaron kept pacing as a slight sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead.

-"My ..." The Doctor hesitated, but he then explained exactly what had happened. From seeing the "ghost" to the weeping angel and how the TARDIS teleported away.

He carefully watched both men absorb the information.

-"Cool." Billy simply said, not seeming all to surprise. "I am going to take Aaron to get some air, before he wears the floor out." He offered, as they all watched Aaron still pacing.

Nick nodded and Billy led Aaron out of the room. Nick then approached Belle; he took a look at her wrist but didn't touch her.

-"What is it that you are doing in this old house?" The Doctor asked curiously, all the while observing Nick.

He had a pretty good idea what they were doing here, but he just wanted to keep Nick talking. He already knew Nick was the sensible one of the group. He was a family man and obviously loved his job.

-"We hunt ghost." Nick walked to one of the monitors. "We try to get proof of paranormal activity on camera, and we are lucky enough to have a TV show about it." Nick spoke proudly.

-"And have you found proof here?"

-"Well ... we had some noises and personal experiences but we haven't been over the evidence yet."

He kept an attentive eye on Nick. The Doctor didn't believe in ghost. That was just a ridiculous thing you told children to scare them. Ghosts were not real; there was always an explanation for what they called paranormal activity. It wasn't always your run of the mill explanation. Sometimes it was an out of this world reason, but it was definitely not someone from beyond the grave.

-"What about her? Should we take her to the hospital?" Nick asked, looking at Belle with worry.

-"I suspect her wrist is only sprained, she should be alright until she wakes up."

-"And Zak? Where is he?"

The Doctor furrowed his brow. That he didn't know. He had not tested the new emergency system so who knew where the TARDIS had ended up. He just hoped it was in this century!

-"May I borrow your mobile?" He asked suddenly.

Nick nodded and dug out his phone from his pocket. He handed it to The Doctor who promptly dialed Amy's mobile number. The Doctor did not carry a mobile on him, but he was starting to think that he should. He knew Amy's phone would work no matter what century or world she was in, thanks to the modifications he had done to it.

-"Doctor?" Amy yelled into the phone after the first ring.

-"Pond, are you alright?"

-"Oh yeah, great ..." She shouted sarcastically. "Except for being stuck in the TARDIS and then ending up at the Stonehenge!"

Stonehenge? The TARDIS had teleported all the way to England?

-"Yes, Yes, it was supposed to do that." The Doctor lied. "Are you still in the same year?"

-"I think so ... how can I tell what year it is?"

The Doctor was about to tell her to go check on the monitor, but he heard Zak in the background.

-"There are people over there, let me go ask."

Amy was silent for a moment and when she spoke again her voice was a low murmur.

-"What is going on Doctor? Who is this guy?"

-"His name is Zak and he is a ghost hunter." The Doctor took a quick glance around the room. "They have a tele show. They seem all rather harmless. Ridiculous but harmless.

-"What do you mean ridiculous? You don't believe in ghost?" Amy sounded amused.

-"Of course not!" The Doctor raised his voice, annoyed. But before he could add anymore on why he knew ghost were not real, he heard Amy speaking to Zak.

-"Those people probably think am high or drunk ... or both ... but it's the same day and same year, 2014."

Amy giggled and said something to Zak, which the Doctor didn't quite hear well, but it sounded an awful like Amy flirting. He then heard Zak chuckle and after another moment she came back on the line.

-"Did you hear that Doctor?" Amy said a bit too loudly in the phone.

-"Good. Then listen and listen to me well. Do not under any circumstance go into town. Just stay with the TARDIS. I will come and fetch you as soon as I can."

-"So what, I am supposed to just ... wait here, while you do what exactly?" It was Amy's turn to sound extremely annoyed.

-"Yes, you are supposed to –" The Doctor's voice climbed and he did his best to imitate Amy's tone. "Just wait there." He cleared his throat. "I need to find out why the weeping angel is here and what it wants from Belle."

-"Who's Belle?"

But The Doctor was not listening, he was about to hang up but remembered to give Amy a last warning.

-"I am seriously, Amelia, do not go looking for trouble, for once, please just listen to me and stay there!" He quickly hung up and handed Nick his phone.

Nick had started to put things away since the sun was starting to rise, he was also doing his best to try and ignore The Doctor's phone conversation, but that was rather hard to do when such a peculiar man just popped out of nowhere.

-"What is a weeping angel?" Nick asked, closing a suit case.

-"The Weeping Angels evolved near the beginning of the universe." The Doctor sighed, sadly. "The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. They are a species that is quantum-locked, which is also their defense mechanism." He walked over to Belle and gazed down at her. "The angels turn into stone when they are observed by another. That is why when you see them; they often have their faces covered."

The Doctor distractedly brushed at Belle's hair, and his voice became distant. "This makes them the loneliest beings in existence –" He trailed off, quickly shaking away where his thoughts had gone.

The angels were the loneliest creatures in the universe. Even if part of them wanted to interact with others, they never could. Unlike him, he chose to be alone. Well, he had Amy. He had tried to stay away from her; he should stay away from her. Let her live a regular, normal life ... But he got lonely, and at over a thousand years old he still made the same mistakes. He got attached to humans who all ended up hurt in some way because of him.

But as of late he craved more than just a companion ... he wanted ... well more than just a friend. Sure he had River. But River and he were not your typical couple. He had already mourned her. River had died years ago, in the universes biggest library. His and River's timeline were going in opposites directions. The more he knew her, the less she knew him. It made it hard to have any sort of intimacy, especially when she was already dead to him...

-"How did this angel end up here?" Nick asked, bringing The Doctor out of his gloomy thoughts.

The Doctor noticed his hand was still tangled into Belle's long dark hair. He quickly pulled his hand back, hoping Nick had not noticed.

-"I don't know. I suspect it wants something."

-"What?"

-"That is the million dollar question."

Nick nodded, seeming to be retreating into his own thoughts. The Doctor liked Nick. He was good people. Nice to talk too, not overly excitable and didn't ask too many questions. Nick slammed shut another suitcase.

-"I am going to take these out and check on Aaron."

The Doctor nodded, relieved to finally get a few moments alone. But those moments were short-lived because Belle moaned.

He rushed to her side and sat down on the edge of the overly large couch. Belle moaned again and went to rub her eyes; she brought her bruised wrist to her face and winced at the pain. Her eyes popped open.

-"Ouch!" She cried out.

-"Take it easy ... It's going to be sore for a few days." As he said those words her eyes grew wide as she remembered events right before she passed out. She quickly scanned the room with her eyes wild and full of panic, but The Doctor quickly put his hand on her arm. "It's alright, you are safe. The angel is gone."

Relief washed over Belle's face and The Doctor found himself mesmerized by her. Her beautiful face relaxed, her lips parted as she licked her lips and let out sigh of relief.

-"I passed out?" She said softly.

The Doctor quickly shook himself and looked away from her lips.

-"Yes, I'm afraid so."

She looked down at her bruised wrist and her big brown eyes turned sad. Shoot. There was nothing sadder than seeing a beautiful angel cry. And she was that, a true angel. Not like the weeping angels, whom where full of hate and so cold. Belle was the complete opposite. The Doctor frowned at her sad face and on impulse he did something he probably shouldn't have.

Reaching out he set his hand down on her mangled wrist. Belle didn't flinch but kept her sad eyes on him. He felt a stab of guilt.

-"I am so sorry." He whispered, softly rubbing the nasty bruise with his thumb.

-"It's not your fault." Belle said simply and sincerely, not taking her eyes off him.

The Doctor disagreed with that statement but didn't say so. He knew trouble always happened when he was around and Belle was just a casualty of that. He gazed into her eyes and saw a mixture of emotions struggling against one another. She was so beautiful. So determined to be tough and hide her pain.

He grazed his fingers along her cheek, and she shivered. His eyes were hooded as he focused on her mouth. His forefinger skimmed over her bottom lip, and a deep longing flooded his senses. It consumed his body, making him greedy for this moment. He couldn't explain the pull this woman had over him.

Over a thousand years old and he could not remember ever feeling these confusing emotions inside of him. Looking at Belle though he knew she felt it too. As he skimmed his finger along her lower lip, he saw the sudden flash of desire flair in Belle's eyes as she boldly kissed the tip of his finger.

The Doctor stared confusingly at Belle unsure what he was doing. He was no Casanova, well this part of him wasn't. His previous self was quite the ladies man, but this incarnation of himself tended to shy away from love. He didn't want to hurt anyone else. He had already loss so much. From Rose to Astrid ... They were all women who had given it all up just for him, and he wasn't willing to risk anymore lives. There was also that doubt in the back of his mind. Were the women falling for him, the man inside, or for what he was?

But as much as he repeating this to himself it didn't do any good, he was still here, holding onto Belle, leaning in closer to her, and she was not pulling away. What disturbed him the most was that he was the Doctor. He could always tell to some extent what people wanted. But Belle was different. He couldn't tell what she wanted, and that scared and exciting him tremendously.

That made him feel more alive than he had in many years. And more vulnerable but despised old insecurities, he leaned forward and brushed his mouth against hers.

He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and caressed it with his tongue. That elicited a moan deep in her throat, and his heart swelled with joy. He swept his tongue across the seam of her lips.

They opened.

He was undone. How could he not fall for Belle? She was opening up to him without even knowing he was the last Time Lord, one of the most powerful and old creatures left in the universe. He molded his mouth against hers, and she kissed him back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, carefully watching her hurt wrist and she pulled him close. _Holy Mother of Gallifrey_. She wanted The Doctor, the man. Not The Oncoming Storm or The Destroyer of Worlds. Nor The Doctor, the last Time Lord. She wanted him, as she saw him right now.

With a growl, he enveloped her in his arms. Her answering whimper sounded sweet. Like a surrender. And that ignited a passion in him, a need long dormant. He swirled his tongue inside her mouth, and she stroked it with her own.

He moved his hands down her back, his fingers splayed and pressing her against him. She melted in his arms and clutched his shoulders.

She gasped, breaking their kiss, giving him the chance to trailed kisses to her neck. He pressed his lips against her pulsing artery and dragged his tongue up her neck, and she shuddered.

-"Doctor." She raked her hands into his hair.

But he had to stop. This was ridiculous. This was not the time or the place! He rested his brow against her temple and took deep breaths. Her breasts pushed against him as she also struggled to breathe. They remained like this for a moment, until both her palms trailed down his chest and stopped over each of his hearts, which were both beating quite erratically.

She gasped and pulled her hands away from him.

-"Your heart ... it feels ... like its well, I don't know, like its beating to fast or there are two of them …" She pressed her palms to his chest again, but this time he tried to twist away. For the first time ever he didn't want to reveal what he truly was.

-"It's nothing. You just drove me wild." He dismissed.

-"Yeah right, that didn't feel like nothing!" She tried to reach for his chest again.

How could he explain this without giving himself away...?

-"It is simply an indication that I'm…turned on."

She stiffened.

-"Turned on? Like an android? You're like Data from Star Trek?" The Doctor hesitated. He wasn't sure what she meant. Unfortunately, Belle took his pause as an admission. "I can't believe it, although it does explain a lot." She gave him a curious look. "I didn't think androids could kiss like that. You'll put real men out of business."

-"Belle —"

-"Do you have an on-and-off switch?" She reached behind him and raked her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. "I think Data's switch was around here."

-"Belle, I'm not an android. I have a heart, remember?" _Or two..._

-"It could be an artificial heart. Or you could be like the Bionic Man, with just a few mechanical parts. It would explain a lot about you." She dragged her hand over his shoulder and down his chest. "Where's the switch?"

She wasn't listening to him, too busy on trying to tease him or make sense of the situation he couldn't tell. She slid her hand down to his navel. "Is this it?"

He couldn't resist.

-"A little lower."

She glanced lower, at the bulge in his pants.

-"Oh come on." She swatted him on the arm. "That's not a switch!" She laughed lightly, and he felt his heart swell at her laughter. "I'm looking for an off button."

-"It's more like a lever. And if you grabbed it, I would definitely get off."

She snorted at his crude humor.

-"You must be a normal guy because only a normal guy would think of that at a time like this." Her cheeks flushed as she realized how close she really was to touching him. "I should have known you couldn't be an android. No one would ever program a machine to be as outrageous as you."

-"You wouldn't want me to be a machine, would you?"

-"No, but I still don't know what or who you are." She paused for a moment. "Are you an alien?" The Doctor didn't answer so she kept going. "Do you have any metal parts, like the Bionic Man?"

-"No."

She placed a hand on his chest.

-"You're a live, human male?"

-"Sort of ..."

Her mouth quirked.

-"You're only sort of male?"

-"If you doubt my masculinity, just slide your hand a little lower."

She laughed.

-"You never give up."

He touched her cheek as a deep sadness settled into him. He should just tell her. He had never in his life hidden what he was, but now with this woman, for the first time he wished he were that average normal human. He was trying to keep Belle safe. After his last adventure at the Dalek asylum, a woman had saved his life ... but she had not only saved his life, she had totally erased him from history.

His mortal enemies had no memory of who he was thanks to her. He had gotten too big, his name all too common, and he needed to erase it. This was just another step in that direction, keeping his true identity a secret.

He gave Belle a sad smile.

-"I have to go ... I need to see what this angel wanted." He was about to stand when she grabbed his blazer and squeezed the tweed jacket in her uninjured fist.

-"Why can't you tell me who you really are?"

-"Isabelle ..." He cupped her hand with his.

-"Why can't you trust me?" She whispered. "You came to my rescue. You probably saved my life. We shared a really nice kiss—"

-"Nice?"

-"Really nice." She gave him an annoyed look. "Okay, it was super-duper uber-hot. The point is, I would never do anything to hurt you. You can trust me."

His heart ached. He knew she meant the words now, but if she knew the truth, she'd be in even more danger.

-"Belle." He rested his forehead against hers. "I wish I could be the man you want me to be. The kind of man you deserve."

She touched his face.

-"What's stopping you?"

He closed his eyes.

-"Life…and death." She was one, and he was the other.

-"I don't understand."

-"I know." He pressed a kiss against her brow.

It was best for him never to see her again. But the thought of never gazing into her beautiful brown eyes again ... or of hearing her teasing tore both his hearts in half. But what was the alternative? To stick around, and she learned the truth about him, about what he really was?

The longer he stayed the more in danger she would be.

No he had to take care of this weeping angel and then leave. He stood and gave her a last glance.

-"I will send Nick in to take you to get that wrist checked out." And with that he strolled out of the room.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you to all my readers. As always, please please please, comment or review, even just a couple short words, I would forever appreciate it!**

**I am in the process of making a video for this story, so please show that you are reading and follow/favorite and comment!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Handle with Care

**Handle with Care**

Three days. Three fucking days, Zak had been stuck in this crazy box ... waiting, and frankly he needed to get away from it because the damn thing was messing with his head.

First it made a lot of strange noises but that wasn't the worse part. What he couldn't stand was that the strange box seemed to be endless. No matter how much exploring he did, he never seemed to be able to see everything. From countless bedrooms to five kitchens, two pools, three libraries which housed thousands of books in each. He had even found a gym to work out in when he had thought that morning that he could really go for a good weight lifting session.

It was as if this TARDIS got into his head and knew what he wanted and it made it appear, and as great as that might seem, it was freaking him out. He also was not used to being idle for so long and it was driving him mad. How did people stand this? Not doing anything?

He always had something to do, whether it was working on footage for the show or finding new locations to investigate, he was never not doing anything for long. But unfortunately he was stuck here with only his cellphone and his wallet, which did him no good. He was trapped. No one could fly without a passport and he did not have his. It was sitting on his dresser at home in Las Vegas.

He had thought that maybe he could just tell the airline his passport was stolen but if they went back to check the flight records they would see he had never taken a flight to England in the first place, so how was he supposed to explain that one?

He had to stay here until the Doctor came to fetch them. Which according to Amy, could be tomorrow or next year, and that did not bring him any comfort. The only good part about this whole thing was Amy.

That was when she was around. The last three days she had mostly been locked up in her room, and when he did see her, she looked ... sad. He had not asked why, because ... well what was the point? As soon as he got back to America he seriously doubted he would see her or the Doctor again. From the conversations he had with Amy, once they left, the Doctor did not typically come back, it was just how he was...

Amy had told him about all the places and things she had seen with the Doctor. It turned out the TARDIS was not just a magical box who could read his mind and fly; it could time travel and go to other worlds.

Zak knew one thing; if he were Amy or the Doctor he sure as hell wouldn't stay put.

His phone jingled in his pocket and Zak quickly answered, recognizing the number right away.

-"Nick, what's up?"

-"Hey, you busy?" Nick asked, with a teasing tone to his voice.

-"Screw you." Zak growled.

Nick laughed heartily, knowing full well how much Zak hated not working, especially when they had tons of footage to get ready for the show. Zak waited for his friend's laughter to die down.

-"What did you want, other than to piss me off?"

-"Whoa, relax, dude. Just calling to see how you are doing?"

-"Just fucking peachy. When the hell are you coming to get me?"

Nick hesitated for a moment and that made Zak anxious.

-"I'm not sure yet ..."

-"Well what the fuck are you guys doing?" Zak unnecessarily yelled into the phone, he was on edge and Nick would be receiving the brunt of his annoyance.

-"Chillax dude. I am just playing. The Doctor is going to come get you in a couple of days."

-"What is taking so long?"

-"We been looking for that weeping angel before we had to head back to Vegas and couldn't come back to the estate."

Zak had learned quite a bit about the weeping angels over the last three days, thanks to Amy. She told him everything she knew, which was a lot. It turned out that Amy had dealt with these angels before, on some other planet. She didn't go into details, but whatever happened to her, it has been pretty intense. It was slightly worrisome that they had not found it. He knew from Amy that since this weeping angel had seen the TARDIS it would be back.

-"Well that cool I guess. Just let me know when you guys leave." Zak said with a sigh.

-"No problem."

The two men said their goodbyes and hung up.

_Great, now do I do now?_ Zak groaned inwardly. He still had a couple more days to keep busy.

But before he could feel sorry for himself, Amy soon joined him in the main room of the TARDIS. He watched the tall redhead approach with a sluggish pace. Despite her depressed look, Zak had to admit to himself that there could be worse people to be stuck with. Amy was a knockout. He wasn't one for redheads usually, he preferred blondes ... but Amy was just gorgeous. From her dark red hair to her slim frame and short skirts she seemed to always be wearing.

-"Well good news, we might be getting out of here in a couple of days." Zak said lightly.

Amy nodded but didn't say anything.

-"Listen ..." Zak started, suddenly feeling like he should do something to cheer her up. "I can't be in here anymore, and I remember a small town not far from here when I was last here on an investigation, let's just get the hell out of here for a bit and go have some fun."

Amy finally looked at him and for the first time he saw a small glimmer of joy, but it didn't last long.

-"I can't ... the Doctor said to stay here. No wandering off."

Zak rolled his eyes.

-"Seriously? And you are going to listen? You don't really strike me as the follow orders type." He joked.

But the bait was enough for her. A small smile curled onto her lips.

-"And what kind of fun did you have in mind?"

**oOo**

Amy and Zak strolled through the small town of Salisbury, which was the closes town from Stonehenge. Amy was giggling hysterically.

-"I cannot believe we just were stowaway on that bus!" She hiccupped from laughing so hard.

-"Well I wasn't walking the ten miles to this town, and since none of us can fly that phone box it was the next best option." Zak grinned mischievously.

Stonehenge was a popular tour place, where buses came and went all day long, it had not been hard to sneak onto a bus with all the hustle and bustle that went around.

-"But how are we going to get back?" Zak frowned, he had not considered that, but Amy didn't seem to care because she burst out laughing again at his expression. "Oh smooth move, Ghostbuster!"

Zak couldn't help but join in her laughter, it was so contagious.

They soon found a place to stop and have some dinner. The small restaurant seated them right away, but Amy had grown quiet once again. This gave Zak a moment to get a good look at her, but as did his assessment his eyes locked on a ring that hung from her neck on a gold chain. The ring was definitely an engagement ring.

-"Are you married?" Zak asked suddenly.

Amy stiffened at the blunt question, her hands tightening on the menu, so much so that the menu crinkled in the spot she was holding. Her response was just as blunt as his question.

-"Yes."

-"But?"

-"We have not gotten along in some time ..."

-"So you are getting a divorce?"

Amy shrugged.

-"I don't know ..."

-"Ah ... so things are not so friendly I take it?" he asked, watching her. When her mouth tightened, he added, "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to pry, I just ..." But Zak wasn't sure how to finish that. Why did he want to know? "I just wasn't sure if he would miss you, you know, since you are stuck here ..." He added quickly.

-"He won't wonder where I am ... he knows." She said firmly. "And I don't really think he will care."

-"Not friendly then." he said wryly.

Amy was silent for a minute and then let her breath out and seemed to force herself to relax. When she spoke, her voice was softer, less angry.

-"I tried to talk to him, give him a chance, but ..." She shrugged.

-"When will the divorce be final?" he asked.

-"Not long, he just has to sign the papers. He was supposed to sign them before I came here ... but he never got the chance because stuff happened with the Doctor." Amy answered stiffly and then quickly added, "It wasn't the Doctor fault, we were all kidnapped."

It was obvious that the Doctor was quite important to her ... the question was he the reason their marriage was on the rocks? Did Amy have feelings for the Doctor?

-"I don't know whether to say congratulations or not. I doubt in your childhood dreams you fantasized that someday you'd marry your prince and divorce his ass as quickly as possible." His words startled a laugh out of her and Amy shook her head, her body losing much of its tension for real this time.

-"No," she agreed. "That was never in my agenda."

Zak nodded and peered out the window they were seated next too, trying to figure out how to ask about the Doctor, without offended her. It was tricky to ask about. It wasn't like he could say, _"So are you in love with the Doctor?"_

-"Are you been married?"

He glanced to her with surprise at the question and shook his head.

-"No." Zak glanced out the window again and then admitted, "I got close once, though."

-"What happened?" she asked.

-"Oh you know, the typical story, girl lures guy into thinking its love, but she just wanted his money."

-"Seriously? How did you find out?"

-"My friends ... they saw right through her and started to dig around about who she really was. They found she was more interested in my money than me." He sighed.

Zak sensed Amy watching him sharply, but he continued to look out the window and simply waited for her reply. Their waiter soon came with their drinks and food and once he left, Amy spoke.

-"Really?" She asked finally, he could hear the suspicion in her voice.

-"Really," Zak assured her solemnly, turning to meet her gaze. "She'd already taken two men for their money; one in a alimony suit, one in a divorce. I was to be victim three."

He suddenly found more interest in cutting his steak, he didn't like to be seen as weak, and his ex-girlfriend had been a moment of weakness.

-"It's a good thing your mates found out about her." Amy said, before stuffing a fork full of rice into her mouth.

Zak frowned at the soft words and admitted wryly.

-"I'm afraid I didn't see it that way at the time. I was just pissed at their interference when they confronted her and sent her on her way."

-"Why?" she asked with surprise.

Zak shrugged.

-"I was in love ... and I was sure that she loved me and they misunderstood what had happened in the first two relationships." He grimaced and glanced at her to admit, "I was young and foolish then I guess." For some reason his words made her laugh. Zak raised his eyebrows and asked. "What?"

-"Zak," she said on a laugh, "I don't want to sound rude, but you are still young! How old were you then when you were so much younger? Sixteen?"

He smiled crookedly, enjoying that she could tease him and they both felt relax enough to discuss such a sore topic. The rest of dinner had been much lighter and Zak learned so much more about this Doctor and he also came to understand that Amy did love the Doctor, but not in a romantic way. He had been part of her life since she had been seven, he was her best friend, and he could understand that sort of love.

They stayed and talk for a couple of hours after dinner had been cleared and the waiter eventually hinting that he really needed the table. It was late anyway and they needed to figure out how they would get back to the TARDIS. As they left the restaurant, Amy noticed that Zak sported several tattoos and as they were leaving the restaurant she grabbed his hand and pulled on his fingers to get a better look at the cross on his index finger.

She was about to ask about it but as they exited the building, neither one were paying attention and crashed right into a couple trying to come in.

-"Oiy ..." She turned to the people in question. "Watch where -"

-"Amy?" The man said suddenly.

Zak felt Amy's nails suddenly dig into his hand.

-"Oh my god ..." She whispered, all the blood from her face drained.

-"Is everything alright?" Zak asked confused.

-"Rory ..." Amy gasped.

* * *

Three days passed with no word from the Doctor. Belle tried not to think about him, but how could she forget the most intriguing man she'd ever met? Or forget the hottest kiss she'd ever received? Three long days. She knew when someone was trying to avoid her. Obviously, he didn't want to tell her about himself, but this was ridiculous. He had stayed in Arizona with Nick, until today, he was on his way back to Vegas.

But despise all that, Belle was still positive that she could trust him. He'd even come to her rescue. He'd protected her from harm. He had to be a good man. And he was one hell of a good kisser...

Belle and Aaron had come back to Las Vegas the same morning she had separated herself from the angel. He wanted her to go to the hospital right away, but she refused to go, she insisted on going to her own doctor's office, so Aaron had driven the six hours to Las Vegas and her doctor had seen her right away. It was just as the Doctor had said, a sprain, nothing was broken; she just had to be careful with her wrist for a few days.

So now she was home.

Belle lived in the suburbs of Las Vegas, in the same neighborhood as Zak and Aaron. She had moved soon after getting the job. It made things easier with helping with the editing and research.

But despite having moved thousands of miles from her home in Chicago she had kept in contact with some of her friends ... well, one friend. She had always been somewhat popular in high school, but after barely graduating and all her friends going off to college, they had all just lost touch, all but her best friend Robin, whom she tried to see at least once a month.

So of course when Belle had returned to Las Vegas more confused than ever after sharing an amazing kiss with the Doctor, she did the only thing a girl can do, call her best friend to tell her about it.

Robin, had kept bugging her to call him, but Belle resisted. She hadn't told her friend everything. She had omitted the part where the Doctor had some sort of box that had just disappeared with Zak inside. But she had told her everything else, and Robin thought she was crazy for not trying to give him a call, but she was hurt and disappointed that he hadn't confided in her or made any attempt to even talk to her, so she was avoiding him, too.

Since Nick was on his way back to Vegas today, she and Aaron had nothing to do, and she was supposed to be taking it easy, so she spent the days cooking, cleaning, and watching DVDs, mostly romantic comedies. None of the heroes were as sexy as the Doctor in her opinion. She avoided watching her stash of sci-fi reruns. It would be too annoying to watch aliens, people space travel and teleport.

But by early afternoon she was starting to feel restless and decided to do something she has wanted to do for a few months now. Go through many of her photos that she had taken on her travels and see what was worth keeping and what wasn't. Today seemed like the perfect day to tackle that task and to keep her mind busy and away from men.

Belle brought up the first batch of pictures, which had been taken at a cemetery in Maine a couple of week ago. These had turned out to be quite exceptional and she wanted a second opinion and sent Robin copies of those special pictures. Belle was about to call Robin and tell her she had mail when a quick knock came at her door.

-"Hey Belle." Aaron said seconds later, opening the sliding back door to her house.

Looking up from her laptop she smiled.

-"Aaron, Hi!"

He casually walked in and handed her a large transparent cup filled with a light purple liquid.

-"I was in the neighborhood and got you a blueberry smoothie." He gave her a giant lopped sided grin.

Without hesitating Belle took a long sip and let out a small sigh of pleasure.

-"Mmm ... Thank you, Aaron." She returned the smile. "You are just totally spoiling me this week."

Aaron blushed and quickly turned away. Since returning, Aaron had been at her side to help with everything and anything. From taking her to get some groceries to helping her with the laundry, he had been around, making sure she wasn't over-doing it, and just being a good friend.

-"What are you up today?" He asked, walking around the table and taking a look at her screen.

Belle scrolled through the pictures of old headstones and a few statues she had found interesting.

-"Just going through pictures ..." Belle sighed. She usually loved this part of the process, looking back at what she took pictures of, but today it brought her no joy.

-"Don't sound so thrilled." Aaron chuckled, pulling the chair out next to her.

Not wanting to discuss her lack of enthusiasm she quickly changed the topic.

-"I talked to Nick this morning, he should be back sometime tonight with the Doctor, that should make Zak happy." At the mention of the Doctor's name, Aaron's face fell slightly.

-"Did they find anything?" He asked somberly.

-"No, they didn't find any traces of the weeping angel."

Aaron grunted.

-"I figured as much." He mumbled.

Belle glanced up at him, away from the monitor.

-"What do you mean?"

-"Nothing." He shook his head.

But Belle wasn't so sure it was nothing. Leaving the newest image of a beautiful cement angel leaning over a big rock on the screen she turned to Aaron who was picking at a small spot on the table.

-"Don't tell me nothing when you are wearing your disgruntled face Aaron." Belle scolded him playfully.

-"I don't know, Belle." Aaron suddenly stood up seeming rather anxious. "I just ... what do we know about this Doctor?" Aaron grabbed the back of wooded chair. "He just shows up and all hell broke loose, it's a bit strange don't you think? I mean really, moving statues and aliens ... disappearing phone boxes... I think the guy is just some fucking nut job that is looking for attention."

The revelation took Belle by surprise. Even though they had not really talked about what had happened, she knew what she had seen and what she had experience, and it was real.

-"Aaron ..." Belle searched for the right words but none came to mind. "I trust the Doctor, I don't think he is a fucking nut job."

Aaron's fingers tighten around the back of the chair. His knuckles started to turn white from his tight grip.

-"You could have gotten seriously injured." He grounded out tightly.

-"Yes I could have, but the Doctor helped me, he helped all of us."

-"How!?" Aaron suddenly raised his voice and pushed at the chair with a frustrated growl. "I am the one that hit the statue and it let you go. All that Doctor did was show up, cause trouble and make Zak disappear to another country!" Belle had not seen Aaron angry very often; in fact it was unheard of. He was the definition of laid-back and mellow. Even when he was stressed he tended to just be a bit quieter, never violent or raising his voice. When he looked at Belle he closed his eyes for a brief moment and took a breath in. "I don't trust him." He finally said.

Belle shrugged and with a frustrated sigh. She got up leaving her laptop on and stomped to the living room, refusing to keep having this conversation with Aaron. But he wasn't ready to let it go.

-"Belle, I just have a bad feeling about all this." He spoke behind her, Belle ignored him and busied herself with straightening up her DVDs. "I - I am just trying to understand, why are you taking this personally, you don't even know him, you saw him for what two hours?" Belle kept her back to him; taking a unnatural interest in suddenly dusting the DVDs she never touched. "I mean it's not like you guys made out or something and now you have this crush on him." Aaron laughed.

Belle gave a high pitch giggle.

-"Yeah ... that's ridiculous!" She spoke in a squeaky, high-pitched voice, quickly standing, refusing to meet his stare.

But Aaron had known her too long to miss her strange behavior.

-"Belle, tell me you don't like this guy?"

But thankfully she was saved by the bell and didn't have to answer. The phone rang and her heart lurched. Was the Doctor finally calling? She lunged for the receiver, and then mentally slapped herself. Don't act desperate. She lifted the receiver to her ear in slow motion and assumed a bored voice.

-"Hello?"

-"Belle!"

Robin's voice was filled with panic.

-"Robin what's wrong?"

-"I – I don't know, I was checking my email and you sent me some pictures –"

-"Yeah, is something wrong with them?"

-"Oh my god ... Belle please, you have to help me!" Robin shrilled into the phone.

Belle sighed. Robin was terrible with anything electronic. It had taken her two months to just figure out how to bring up her address book on her smartphone.

-"Robin, did you download something you didn't mean –" But before Belle could finished asking, Aaron tapped her on the shoulder.

When she turned around his face was annoyed as he thrust his phone towards her.

-"Here." He grounded out.

Giving him a quizzical look, Belle pressed Aaron's phone to her unused ear.

-"Hello?"

-"Isabelle!" The Doctor's voice filled her ear but before she could even enjoy the lovely sound of her name on his tongue, he immediately spoke again. "You are a photographer!" He exclaimed.

-"Uhm ... just as a hobby ..."

-"But you've taken hundreds of pictures in cemeteries and places where there are angels, that is what it wanted!" He panted and was breathing heavy, like he was running

-"It wants my pictures?"

-"Belle!" Robin screamed into the phone.

-"The images of an angel becomes an angel!" The Doctor yelled.

-"What?!"

-"Belle!" Robin screamed again, "Its coming, the angel that was in my computer it's here! What am I –"

The line went dead from Belle's best friend end.

-"Robin? Robin!" Belle screeched.

-"Belle, do not look at the photos, I am coming for you right now."

But Belle didn't hear what the Doctor said because her eyes were now focused at the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, and there at the archway was the same weeping angel from the image that had been loaded on her laptop.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for reading. As always, please leave a short comment or review, I love hearing from anyone who enjoys my work! I am rather curious, what do you all think will happen next with Zak and Amy, Doctor and Belle?**

**I have a NEW video out for this story! It features The Doctor and Belle! Its really quite nice, one of my favorite so far, so please, head on over to my YouTube channel and take a look! The link is in my profile.**

**XxX**


End file.
